


Учиться, учиться и еще раз учиться

by daana, thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все тайное когда-то становится явным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Учиться, учиться и еще раз учиться

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-13  
> Бета: Aizawa

Машина застряла наглухо. Колеса проворачивались вхолостую в жидкой грязи. До пункта назначения ехать было и ехать.  
Мукуро потянулся на заднее сиденье, Фран спал там, свернувшись в клубок, сложив ноги в грязных кроссовках прямо на кресло. Пухлый справочник автомобилиста торчал у него из-под живота.  
— Просыпайся, — сказал Мукуро, вытаскивая карты. — Приехали.  
Фран приоткрыл один глаз и шумно, сонно вздохнул.  
— Ничего не знаю, — ответил Мукуро. — Даже не пытайся.  
Воздух снаружи был влажным и теплым, как парное молоко, и лес по обе стороны от дороги казался нагромождением зеленых огромных валунов, скрытых неясной дымкой. Вытолкнуть машину не получилось. Телефоны не ловили сигнал. Хром спала, и Мукуро стало жалко ее будить.  
— Пешочком? — уныло предположил Фран и широко, скорбно зевнул.  
Мукуро сверился с атласом — до ближайшей цивилизации было не меньше часа пути.  
— Прогулки полезны для здоровья, — сказал он, приготовившись к скучнейшему в своей жизни часу. Как оказалось, напрасно: не отмеченные на карте дома показались настораживающе близко — за первым же поворотом дороги. Кремового цвета домики с черепичными крышами, гостиница, автозаправка и магазин с засиженным мухами стеклянным прилавком. На звонок никто не вышел. Телефон, висящий на стене, тоже молчал, глухо и безжизненно. Мукуро осмотрелся — иллюзии были добротными, но скучными. Он не удивился бы, если через пару лет стали бы делать такие коробочки: раскладной супермаркет, офисное здание, типовой номер, поезд, который движется, но стоит на месте, кусок дороги с пробкой, стройка, бар.  
— Вы можете торчать здесь, учитель, — сообщил Фран, — а я спать пойду. Может быть, телефон есть где-нибудь еще.  
Неужели не замечает, обеспокоенно думал Мукуро, глядя в спину Франа. А потом осознание пришло как будто само собой, уже когда Фран с невинным и сонным видом раскидывался на простынях. Инструкция для гостей была написана на французском языке.  
— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — сухо спросил Мукуро.  
Он сел на кровать, подвинув чужие ноги, и брезгливо отряхнул сухую грязь с пальцев.  
— Что? — хлопнул глазами Фран.  
Склонив голову, Мукуро произнес:  
— Ты думал, я не заметил бы? Еще не решил, хвалить тебя за то, что это произошло не сразу, или ругать за то, что так и не выучился делать приличный пейзаж. — Фран нахмурился, и Мукуро решил не кривить душой: — И французский тебя выдает.  
— Но я специально, — насупился Фран. — Я рассчитывал на ваше внимание и деликатность. Когда человек идет на такие ухищрения, ему явно что-то нужно!  
— Чего же ты хотел? Ну, кроме как заманить учителя в какую-нибудь глушь и посмотреть, что он будет делать?  
На этот раз Фран, кажется, обиделся всерьез. Сел, скрестил руки на груди, поджал губы и от этого сразу стал умилительным и смешным.  
— Вы слишком подозрительны. Вы знаете, что тревожные и депрессивные состояния сокращают жизнь в среднем на пятнадцать лет?  
Мукуро, потянувшийся было потрепать его по шапке, уронил руку.  
— Как-то, в отличие от дедушки Спейда, вечно жить я не планировал.  
— В этом-то и дело.  
Фран скинул кроссовки и сел ближе к нему, поджав ноги.  
— Может быть, я просто так. Когда у вас в последний раз были не Верде-этот Савада-новые кольца-Хибари одолжил миномет-опять ехать за смазкой для глаза-Хром снова заболела-тантрическая практика реальных иллюзий-надо забрать Кена от ветеринара-новая длинная версия трезубца-антимафиозная пропаганда среди несовершеннолетних?  
А и верно, когда они последний раз где-то были вот так, вдвоем? Дети ревнуют... Мукуро не успел додумать эту мысль, потому что Фран сказал:  
— Я хотел душевной близости. Или, по крайней мере, физической.  
Мукуро моргнул.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне заняться сексом? — удивился он.  
— Ой, — Фран прижал пальцы к губам, — какой вы распущенный, учитель. Я всего-то имел в виду посидеть вместе в одной комнате.  
— Ты слишком часто оговариваешься. У тебя только и мыслей, что о трезубцах и смазке для глаза. Напомни, — задумчиво произнес Мукуро, — сколько тебе лет?  
— Это с учетом падения сыра или без него?  
— Ребенок, — угрожающе произнес Мукуро.  
— Вполне достаточно, — уныло признал Фран. — Самое время для таких оговорок. Считайте, что я сублимирую свою потребность в размножении и экзистенциальную тоску по вашему обществу, — произнес он, округлив глаза.  
— Не вижу ничего противоестественного в желании заняться сексом, — сказал Мукуро.  
— Вас плохо воспитывали, — снова обиделся Фран, на этот раз совершенно неясно, почему. — Вот бабуля...  
— Меня вообще не воспитывали, — раздраженно оборвал его Мукуро.  
Несколько секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядами, потом Фран вздохнул:  
— Ну, если вы настаиваете. То есть вы, наверное, правы: какая уж тут духовная близость без физической. Наверное, надо раздеться, — и потащил вниз шапку. — То есть, я преуменьшаю. Вам, как всегда, пришла в голову отличная идея, учитель. Очень хорошая.  
— Ребенок, если ты не...  
— Нет, правда, — сказал Фран. — Я хочу. А вы?  
Мукуро завороженно смотрел на его всклокоченную макушку. Вслед за шапкой Фран так же медленно стянул куртку, затем стащил футболку.  
— Или, если вы находите меня непривлекательным, — сообщил Фран, — можно сделать так.  
По его телу поползли волны ряби.  
— Даже не пытайся, — сказал Мукуро. — Думаешь, не разгляжу? — Он похлопал себя по бедру. — И повязку с глаза тоже убери.  
— Я думал, вы с ней спите, — сказал Фран.  
— Тебя этот вопрос не касается.  
— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Фран. — Нет так нет.  
Полураздетым он выглядел необычно. Неловко. Ежился — от холода или беспокойства. Мукуро скинул сапоги, взобрался к нему, сел рядом и обнял, прижав к себе спиной. Фран неуверенно ухватился за его руки.  
— Ты мне и так нравишься, — Мукуро никогда не задумывался над этим, но посчитал, что будет правильно сказать так сейчас. Он потерся щекой о загривок Франа, поцеловал шею под короткими волосами.  
Фран весь задеревенел в его руках.  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал Мукуро. — Не волнуйся.  
Потряс его, пощекотал.  
— Насколько я знаю, учитель, если люди остаются спокойными в таких обстоятельствах, это скорее указывает на то, что вы плохой любовник.  
Мукуро прижал его к себе крепче. Чувствовались волны пламени тумана, проходящие по телу Франа, пока что невидимые и тонкие — это пламя отличалось от собственного пламени Мукуро и было чистым, не окрашенным цветами ада, не усиленным искусственно, не подпитывающимся от вещей, от которых их владельцы предпочли бы избавиться при случае. Мукуро вздохнул, качая Франа в руках и раскачиваясь вместе с ним. Мукуро завидовал — да, пожалуй, именно так это можно было назвать. Не пройдет еще и пяти лет, а уметь и мочь Фран будет больше, чем Мукуро со всеми путями ада. Если захочет, конечно, потому что хочет он, похоже, совсем другого.  
Мукуро гладил Франа по плечам, по бокам, задевал тощие ребра, трогал мягкий живот, слушал неровное дыхание. Ткнулся носом ему в ухо, укусил за скулу. Отчего-то Фран молчал и только ощутимо вздрогнул, когда Мукуро уложил его на спину, провел от груди по животу и ниже — накрыв ладонью пах. Тело Франа медленно начало покрываться чернотой, жесткими колючками, лицо превратилось в плетеную жесткую маску.  
— Тебе повезло, что я знаю, отчего это, — сказал Мукуро.  
Он нашел лицо Франа на ощупь под коркой иллюзий, царапая руки, коснулся по очереди — выступающих скул, нервно движущихся под веками выпуклых роговиц, носа, плотно сжатых губ.  
— Это я, — сказал Мукуро и еще раз провел ладонью ото лба до подбородка, чувствуя щекотное прикосновение ресниц.  
Он гладил Франа долго — по лицу, щекам шее, по плечам, разрывая иллюзии, стряхивая с чужого тела натекающее пламя тумана; нажимал сильно, так, чтобы Фран успел привыкнуть к его прикосновениям.  
— Вы так снимете с меня кожу, учитель, — пробормотал Фран.  
— Могу — все семь, — произнес Мукуро ему на ухо. — Ребенок, знаешь что... Поцелуй меня.  
Фран развернулся, поглядел ему в лицо снизу вверх. Удивление сняло последние остатки пламени.  
— Хорошо, я сам.  
Мукуро медленно наклонился и коснулся его губ. Фран долго не шевелился, снова закрыв глаза, и Мукуро испугался, что он не ответит вовсе, — потому что останавливаться не хотелось, остановиться было уже нельзя.  
— Фран, — сказал Мукуро и попробовал еще раз. На этот раз ему удалось стащить брюки. Фран шевельнул рукой так, будто хотел то ли прикрыться, то ли отстранить Мукуро, и Мукуро замер: может быть, остановиться все-таки стоило. Может быть, прямо сейчас. Фран передернулся, по бедру поползла рябь — Мукуро пришлось моргнуть, чтобы понять, что это не иллюзии, обычный озноб, кто бы мог подумать, — и он все-таки качнулся назад, отстраняясь, позволяя Франу спрятаться, придумать любое укрытие, поставить любую ограду. Фран вздохнул и сел.  
— Ничего-то вы не понимаете. И вовсе не знаете, отчего это. Толку с вас, учитель, — он потянулся к Мукуро, взял его за руку и заставил, иначе не скажешь, сжать пальцы на собственном члене, вздрогнувшем в ответ на прикосновение. — Вы что, в детстве даже этого не делали?  
Мукуро машинально подчинился его движениям — еще несколько лет, стукнулась в висок неуместная мысль (или слишком уместная), — и он так же будет подчиняться его иллюзиям, — а потом Фран вздохнул снова, заерзал, придвинулся еще ближе и сунул свободную руку между ними, потянулся к пряжке ремня на брюках Мукуро.  
— Ну, я-то знаю, что делать, — прошептал он, — вы не беспокойтесь.  
Мукуро засмеялся, неожиданно даже для себя, и Фран откинул голову, разглядывая его настороженно и внимательно, а потом настойчиво дернул за пряжку. Мукуро придержал его руку и наклонился.

— Даже с членом во рту вы умудряетесь выглядеть благородно, — заметил Фран минуту спустя.  
Мукуро оторвался от своего занятия, отметив, что интонаций в голосе Франа не появилось, но, по крайней мере, задышал он короче и чаще, чем до того.  
— Заткнись. И не вздумай ляпнуть такое, когда будешь спать с кем-то еще.  
— Не думал, что скажу это вам, учитель, но в вас ни капли романтики.  
Мукуро закашлялся.  
— Наверное, — с сомнением предположил Фран, — теперь моя очередь, да?

Но в конце концов он все-таки перестал разговаривать — и следующая четверть часа утекла в молчании, шорохе и коротких сдавленных вздохах сквозь зубы.  
Потом Мукуро сел, опираясь спиной на тощую подушку, и притянул Франа к себе. Застегивать брюки было лень. Франу, судя по всему, одеваться было лень не меньше.  
— Однажды, учитель, я вас все-таки превзойду, — сонно пробормотал Фран, обнимая вторую подушку.  
— Как же ты собираешься это доказывать? — улыбнулся Мукуро. Они уже давно настолько разошлись в умениях и специальностях, что смысла сравнивать почти не было.  
— Сделаю три зигзагообразных пробора, — поделился Фран и плотнее прижался к его боку.

Мукуро рассеянно трепал его волосы под шапкой, слушал ровное дыхание и думал, что это, возможно, будет единственное, что Франу не удастся. Однако не стоит отпускать его слишком далеко — хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть на все остальные достижения.  
Гостиничный номер мутнел, растекаясь, как тающее мороженое, из-под тускнеющей иллюзии проступала реальность. На заднем сиденье машины было тесно и неудобно, Фран скрючился, как улитка, упираясь головой в плечо Мукуро, сам Мукуро подтянул колено и уткнулся в него подбородком.  
— Слишком крепко спишь, ребенок, — пробормотал он, глядя, как исчезает стена, открывает пустую дорогу. — Тебе еще есть, чему учиться.  
Последней исчезла подушка из рук Франа. Фран вздохнул и обнял Мукуро свободной рукой.


End file.
